


Crew Love

by AngelaTommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Harry, Double Dating, Frat Boy Liam, Frat Boy Niall, Insecurity, M/M, Relationship(s), Sexual Frustration, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaTommo/pseuds/AngelaTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College/UNI AU where Louis is just as insecure as Niall is in love with food.</p>
<p>But what happens when a certain bad boy changes his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crew Love

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS FIRST:
> 
>  
> 
> IM MAKING THESE BASED OFF OF SONGS OKAY 
> 
>  
> 
> this one is based kinda off of the song 
> 
> Smoke and Drive ft Big sean
> 
> look it up! :) 
> 
> i was looking for a college theme type of song

Louis wasn't the type of guy to be going around and sleeping with other men. He is NOT a whore and if you call him that he will properly punch you in the throat. But, think what you may, Louis hadn't slept with anyone in over a year (since his last breakup had him eating ice cream and pizza every day, he wasn't quite fond of his body) so you can say he was getting a bit sexually frustrated. Louis groaned loud and a bit higher pitch for just waking up, pressing the 'dismiss' button on his mobile. Really, Louis wasn't a morning person at all. He especially wasn't a morning person when he knew he had 4 hours of English Literature. After 20 minutes Louis had to actually push himself off his bed to get himself up. Mornings weren't any different for Louis. It's the same old take a shower, brush your teeth, get dressed, eat breakfast, and leave for class. So, when his best mate Niall rings him at exactly 6:48AM on a Thursday he wasn't sure what to do. He really wanted to ignore the call because, knowing Niall, it would be about 1 of the 3 things: He wanted Louis to get him food and bring it to class for him, He saw a "hot babe" walking down campus, or he was just simply bored and wanted Louis to keep him entertained. But Louis, being the most amazing friend that he is, answered.

"Niall babe, how's that rash on your bum doing?" Louis exclaimed, taking a white cup from his cabinet that read "I top" and placing it under the coffee machine. 

On the other line Niall was immediately in fits of laughter, Louis shakes his head because... really... its that easy to make Niall laugh. 

"Lad," Niall begins, coughing once before continuing, "I've met THE hottest guy today while I was on my way to McDonald's!" 

Louis rolled his eyes at that, even though Niall couldn't see. "I'm ecstatic for you" Louis said as dully and sarcastically as he possible could.

"I wasn't finished!" Niall scoffed. "SOOOOO, he has a hot male friend he'd like you to meet and i th-"

"No, Niall," Louis cut him off "If this is another one of your blind dates I'm not interested." Remembering what happened last time Niall had tried to set him up on a blind date. Louis dressed his nicest and set a reservation for the most expensive Italian restaurant in town. When he got there the guy had called him a knob and a poof and that he wasn't gay at all. Another reason Louis was so. fucking. insecure. 

"Lou, y'know I didn't mean for that to happen! I thought he was a good lad!" Niall sighed, "but that's not the point, listen I've seen this dude, he's a looker, you should at least give it a shot." 

Louis hesitated. "Fine" he mumbled, giving up, because he know that Niall wasn't going to let him win. "but on one condition."

"Anything." Niall said, eager practically taking over his voice.

"It's a double date. You and your hot mate, and myself and my hot mate. Understood?" Louis said as strictly as possible, because he knew Niall NEVER took him seriously. 

"Sounds good to me! Okay well I'm leaving for class, see you tonight baby" and then Niall was making kissing noises into the phone. 

Louis clicked the 'end' button and slid his phone into his back left pocket sighing loudly before grabbing his bag and coffee and leaving his flat to go to class.


End file.
